The Guardian of Kingdom Hearts
by Sora Hevalon
Summary: A Xemnas and Saix stroy
1. Chapter 1

This was the end. A start never finished he knew what was to come yet, never thought it would happen so soon.

Xemnas stayed in his study listening to the constent bickering around him rubbing his temples he sat over next to Saix. "Something wrong sire?" the lunar diver was concerned. "Im fine. Its those teens who give me headaches" Xemnas grumbled.

"You have to expect that from them some of them are just tennagers" said Saix with a chuckle "Yes but its not wroth the headaches i have to indure everyday" said the leader laying his head in Saix's lap. "Sire..." said the lunar diver softly running a hand through white locks "Yes Saix?" Xemnas opened his eyes looking up into the golden eyes above him.

"No...nothing sire" he blushed and looked away. "Hmmm your lying to me Saix" the leader smiled grabbing dark purple bangs and pulling him down and kissing him. He was silenced before he could speak. Pulling away the leader smiled at the other who was speechless and red faced.

"Xemnas..." said the lunar diver seeming distant "Yes Saix that is the first time you have ever uttered my name" said Xemnas with a smile. "It is? im sorry sire" Saix looked at the ground "Don't apologize Saix there is no need to" the leader smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Xemnas...I..." he trailed off feeling his palms get sweaty and what felt like a heart skip a beat thts if he had one.

"Yes Saix" the leader looked at his second in command curiously awaiting a answer "Its nothing sire" the lunare diver looked away and got up. "If I may be excused there is some things I must do" said Saix "Very well do what you must ad report to me later" said Xemnas he had a sinking feeling deep in his chest. Was this called rejection? "Yes sire" the lunar diver left without another word aid to him.

Getting up Xemnas returned to his tudy desk and scanned over papers and small things which needed no attention jumping when Axel busted into the room. "Xemnas Roxas...he's gone" the red head looked sad "What?" the leader was mad by the tone of his voice and stood up a thousand things running through his head at the time. "Im sorry but, I could not stop him" Axel said looking as if he wanted to cry but could never cry if he wanted to.

"I'll send the dusk. You find out where he has gone" said Xemnas "Understood" the red head nodded and took his leave slumping ack in his chair he rubbed his temples trying to shake off the migrain that he had started. "What is the organization coming to" he mumbled aloud. Some of the members managed to survive and others not as well. Thanks to their new member of Organization 13 he did not even know his name or why he was helping out with what was going on.

"Xemnas" the talked about person said coming out of hiding "So its you. Where has Roxas gone?" the leader asked "Diz has him... said the teen his voice was as soft monotone. "You mean that old man?! Ansem what are you planning" Xemnas looked into the crakling fire. "Roxas is...a part of Sora his nobody to be exact. Diz plans to make Sora whole again" said the person "Is that so...then i'll let it happen. By the way what is your name?" asked the leader "The person looked up pulling their hood further over their face Xalis" he said feeling uneasy and left through a portal.

Xalis was very uneasy Xemnas knowing his name could lead to trouble later on he would have to be careful. As for Roxas he'd have to erase his memory of ever being in Organization 13 since he had promised Diz he would assist with the whole plan. "Who are you?" he was called to by Xaldin "Xalis..." the teen kept walking noisey good for nothing pain in the neck he would never get away from these members without being found out.

Saix returned to Xemnas who was in the middle of dressing for bed at the time and turned his head. "Sorry sire" the lunar diver blushed "Its ok Saix" the leader smiled and beckoned him to come closer "Xemnas...Xalsis has left the castle" said Saix "Thats alright I have confidence in him" said Xemnas. "Confidence sire?" the lunar diver was confused "You see Xalis is diffrent from the others he...can bring the dead alive and give hearts to those who struggle to exist" said the leader.

"Sire...I" Saix trailed off once again and felt like his face was on fire "Saix I know that you love me and have known for a long time" he kissed the other pulling him close. They broke for air and Saix noticed they ended up on his leaders bed "Sire..." he was nervous since all Xemnas had on was a black silk robe and nothing else.

"Please call me Xemnas" said his leader kissing the lips above him once more pulling at the cloak the other wore. "Xemnas...do you wish for me to love you" said Saix "Yes I do" said Xemnas with a smile and laid still as the cloak that onced covered his lovers body now draped the floor. A shaky hand pulled off his robe as he willing spread his legs for Saix "Xemnas are you sure its me that you want to do this with?" the lunar diver said gazing upon the golden skin it was almost like a human to a god stiuation.

"Yes no need to ask Saix" he smiled and arched his back playfully the lunar diver wet two of his fingers pushing one in at a time into Xemnas who gasped at the contact. "Mmmm you dont have to be gentle Saix" said the leader looking up into the golden eyes adding another finger he pushed them in all the way and pumped them hitting the buddle of nerves which laid dormat within.

"Ahhhh!" Xemnas gasped widening his legs letting himself adjust to the digits until they were removed by the owner. "Are you ready?" Saix asked as he was ready to push in "Yes" Xemnas closed his eyes as Saix entered him his walls expanded more adjusting to the intruder. "Countinue Saix dont worry about me" he panted as Saix started to move as pain turned into pleasure and he wrapped his legs around the lunar divers waist.

"Mmmm Saix..." he gasped as Saix gained more speed "Xemnas...ahhhhh" the walls tightened and he came coating the leaders inside and he fell on top of his lover. "Xemnas I love you" said the lunar diver kissing the leader this time "I love you" came the soft voice returning the kiss Xemnas' room darkened as the two slipped into slumber.


	2. In your arms

"Xalis do you believe this is right?" Riku asked him carrying Roxas "No...I wish to give Roxas a real heart could you distract Diz to buy me time?" the hooded one replied with a question of his own "I'll try" said the siler haired teen with a smirk "Heh i'll take that as a yes" chuckled Xalis Riku glared at him "Hey you have to save Sora right? I know he means a lot to you" said the cloaked one the teen was silent and went on his way without saying a word 'gezz so touchy. How did Sora ever put up with you?' Xalis thought to himself.

Xemnas woke up to Saix raising up to get dressed and he reached out to him grabbing his wrist "Saix where are you going?" he asked with a smile "To shower Xemnas" he sounded grogy and aggravated "Ok then" he chuckled and sat up rubbinig his eyes as Saix left the room.

Axel stopped his search when he saw Xalis talking to Diz "Are you mad child" the man in red seemed shocked by what conversation they were having "Listen I assure you that it will work just trust me" said Xalis "Before I can trust you who are you anyway?" Diz asked "My name is Xalis I am the guardian of kingdom hearts" said the cloaked one "The guardian...very well this way" said the man in red leading him into the basement of Twilight Town's mansion "So you can complete Sora without having Roxas?", "Yes I can...I believe that he deserves a chance with Axel", "Axel eh?...I just hope you know what you are doing".

"Dont tell me you are doubting me" said Xalis "No of course not" said Diz nervously as they suddenly stepped into a pure white room with what looked like a flower blossom in the middle of the room "Here he is..." the man in red said to Xalis "Open it" the cloaked one commanded "Yes right away...Namine!" said Diz the blond girl nodded and the flower opened walking forward the guardin placed a white light to Sora's chest re-chaining his memories and he opened his eyes looking at his surroundings.

"Good moring Sora" Xalis smiled as he stepped down so Sora could get down "Where is Donald and Goofy?" the brunette seemed worried about his two freinds "They're ok...this way if you want to see them" said the man in red leading the way.

"So you want to save Roxas from having to go back to Sora...then would you" she seemed nervous "You wish to exist Namine?" the cloaked one asked "Yes I d..do" said Namine holding her arm in a nervous manner he smiled and walked over to her placing a hand on her chest letting it admit a white light "Then exist namine and live the way you want to" said Xalis leaving to find where Riku and Roxas ended up. Which was not too far since they had just walked into the mansion "Where the hell have you been!" the cloaked one was pissed and notied Riku was sorta beat up and Roxas was walking on his own "Oh thats why" Xalis laughed and placed a hand on the blonds shoulder givng him his heart.

Roxas felt the beating and turned red "Who are you?", "Xalis guardian of kingdom hearts", "Do you know where Axel is?", "Hmmm...yes he should be lookoing for you" said the cloaked one as Roxas ran off to find the flurry of flames. Who at the time was looking for him and they ended up bumping into one another "Axel...", "Roxas...its you" Axel held the blond before him who blushed "Axel...when I left did you really mean that you would miss me" said Roxas Axel froze "You heard me..." the red head gulped wondering how he would explain himself.

"Yes and Axel I feel the same about you. Even if I truely couldnt say it before" said the blond as he was kissed by the flurry of flames "Roxas lets go home" said Axel picking up the teen bridal style and carried him off.

"Xalis where is Sora?" the silver haired teen asked "He's just up the stairs why do y..." a brown flash passed him and tackled Riku to the ground with a umph "Sora..." the brunette was crying and holding on to the older teen "I looked every where for you" he sobbed "Sora its ok" Riku held him close kissing his forehead "He needs you now more than ever Riku" the cloaked one left without another word.


	3. deep confession

Xemnas walked the halls of the castle watching the others come and go as they pleased Saix was still gone and he wondered where his second in command was and if he would ever return. Something made him worry a lot about what was going to happen within the past few days and if they were truely ment to exist. One without a heart would fade slowly unless he or she was darkness which would go on forever unlike nobodies.

One who is half of the other cannot exist unless those two are complete...he hated that thought and wondered if Xalis' power was really what he said that it he really have a heart and exist without his heartless being connected to him?

"Sire...its Saix" Luxard said softly as he walked up to his leader "What about him?" he seemed upset about the question "He's gone..." the blond said looking at his superior "Luxard have Zexion watch things while I am gone i'll go look for him" said Xemnas "Yes sire" said the blond as he dismissed himself and left walking down a pair of winding stairs which connected to the bottom levels of the castle.

Just at that time Xalis walked past Luxard who had a cold chill from the passing of the guardian "That aura..." Luxard stopped and watched Xalis vanish up the stairs and out of sight 'His aura it was just like...Roxas' ' thought the blond giving a glare of confustion and went on his way. "Xalis your here. So where is Axel and Roxas?" Xemnas asked getting ready to leave "They're not coming Xemnas" said the cloaked one "What do you mean Xalis don't tell me you've betrayed me already" said the leader "Xemnas I have done no such thing but, I cannot return Roxas or Axel to you they have there own lives to live" said Xalis.

"Xalis i've been wondering for a long time what do you look like?" asked Xemnas "My apperance is no concern of yours. Just live out your days and leave the outside world alone unless you wish to live in it. Then I will watch every move you make" said the cloaked one "Xalis why do you care so much for them? Does your heart tell you to do so? Or is it what you choose" said the leader "My decsion Xemnas. I think you should do the same" said Xalis leaving Xemnas to his thoughts.

Saix walked down the road which he must travel finding his place to belong and he must do this alone without the concern of his superior he loved Xemnas that was no lie but he had things he must do himself. He looked torwards the sky seeing a new day dawn.

**Sora Hevalon**: This was short I know but im starting my new story soon (sighs) well anyway I hope you peeps like it


End file.
